Unmarked Locations (Skyrim)
Description There are many places on the world map that are unmarked but contain treasure chests, items, or interesting characteristics that can be easily missed by the wandering adventurer. There is a list of these locations in each Hold on their page. Locations *Small Shipwreck - A small boat containing a Scimitar and some mubcrabs. Follow the coastline from the Wreck of the Brinehammer eastward. *Underwater Ruin - A small underwater ruin with a treasure chest and 2 leveled soul gems at the bottom. West of the Guardian Stones, follow the coastline until you see rocks raised from the water. *Sacrificial Altar - A small altar with an Apothecary's Satchel and a Tome that increases (conjuration) skill. Walk directly west of Roadside Ruins - Falkreath. *Swimming pond (visible from world map) - A dead swimmer with a high value necklace (830g) nearby. Northwest of Shrine of Peryite. *Chest locked under a grate that opens in the ground - The Prize for solving the non-quest related Hawk, Fish, Snake Puzzle. Directly between North Brittleshin Pass and Sleeping Tree Camp, northeast of Bloated Man's Grotto. Look for the standing stones and arch. *Dead Lovers Camp - There is a small camp with 2 dead Bretons and an Apothecary's Satchel. Slightly south of Soljunds Sinkhole. *Small dwarven ruin - Two chests with oftentimes very good treasure. Located west of Mount Anthor. You will likely need to be on horseback to scale the cliff or use the exit from ironbind hallows. *Raised flag - South of the small dwarven ruin be a raised flag with a scaled weapon, helm, and a satchel. *Deadman's treasure - On the very large island north of the Wreck of the Winter War will be a raised flag with 7 gold ingots and a book with +1 pickpocketing. * Bandit Camp - Directly south of the Guardian Stones along the road. There is a Tanning Rack here and a Corundum Ore vein just east of the camp. * Shrine of Talos - Southwest of the bandit camp is a shrine with four dead worshippers. * Hunter Camp - Southwest from the Guardian Stones next to the river. A hunter is usually nearby. *Abandoned Hut - East of Pinewatch, up the mountain there is a trail to the hut. There are 2 corpses outside. Inside is the Note to the Authorities and the skill book: Purloined Shadows. *Bandit Camp - To the west of Dawnstar, to the north of Mzinchaleft and to the southeast of Wreck of the Brinehammer. It's right next to the coastline. Several bandits can be found here, and one chest. It is also possible a dragon is attacking here, which normally circles a bit more south. *A broken boat on the shores of the river Southwest of Sky Haven Temple. It contains a strongbox and flawless gems, including, a Flawless Ruby used for the quest, The Only Cure. *Stendar's shrine - South east of swindler's den will a shrine and an enchanting skill book. *Awkward woodchop - Near froki's shack will be a woodchop with a diadem of the savant. *Island chest - West of Old Hroldan will be a chest with an illusion skillbook. *Lover's tent - East of Dawnstar Sanctuary will be a tent with many wild flowers and an amulet of mara inside. *Lone chest - A treasure chest with a conjuration skill book next to it. Just north of Southfringe Sanctum. *Underwater canoe - A treasure chest resides near a canoe at the bottom of the lake east of Fort Neugrad. *Burned Farmhouse - There is a burned farmhouse found east of Lost Tongue Overlook and directly south of Broken Helm Hollow (going south from there will end up at the farm) surrounded by mountains. A burned corpse, an end table, and an unlocked chest can be found inside. Outside grow several leeks and potato plants. *Treasure crate - Northwest of the Atronach Stone lies a crate with 4 leveled soul gems, a dagger, and a skillbook for enchanting. *Woman of the Lake - West of Whiterun, there is a small spring with a hand sticking out, holding a sword of random material. (see also: Easter Eggs (Skyrim)) *Reeking Cave - Northwest of Thalmor Embassy, in case you forgot to pick up the unusual stone for the quest No Stone Unturned (Skyrim), you may backtrack the way you escaped Thalmor Embassy. Refer to No Stone Unturned (Skyrim) Notes for details. *Shrine of Arkay - North of Windhelm, 2 leveled soul gems as well as some mountain flowers. *Necromancer Altar - Northwest of Bonestrewn Crest are 2 necromancers, a treasure chest and a leveled soul gem, and the skeletal remains of a novice conjurer. *Mammoth Burial Pit - West of Loreius Farm, a pit with mammoth skeletons, a fresh dead mammoth, and the only 2 known poachers in the game. *Abandoned camp - North of the apprentice stone is an abandoned campsite with a restoration skill book. *Small Forsworn camp - South of Kolskygre mine is a forsworn camp with a treasure chest, satchet, and block skill book. Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Locations